


Their Second Chances

by Ceszpril



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceszpril/pseuds/Ceszpril
Summary: Henry Dagworth-Granger didn't think miracles are possible. He didn't think that he and his wife would ever had children of their own. After years of trying and miscarriages, they have finally gave up on their hope. They were contented with just the two of them, but on the year 1960, Henry and his wife Loreta received the greatest miracle in their life, their daughter, Hermione Jayne Dagworth-Granger.





	1. Prolouge

"You have to do it Hermione!" Harry said as he shoved two vials of purple liquid in his bestfriend's hand.

"I can't Harry! I can't do it without you!" Hermione said a she teared up.

"No you can! Your the Brightest Witch of our Age! If there is anyone who can do it, it's you!" Harry said as he gripped Hermione's hand as if trying to give her courage. 

Hermione wasn't able to hold it, she threw her arms at her bestfriend's neck and started crying. "No Harry! I can't loose you! I already lost Ron!" 

"Ssh! You can! I know you will, you and Draco can do it!" He reassured her.

"You can come with us! We won't leave you alone here, they will kill you!" Hermione said still crying.

"You know I can't Hermione" Harry said as he looked at his bestfriend one last time "I love you Hermione! Your the only family that I have and I wont let them take you away.." 

"So you will sacrifice yourself?" She asked in anger

"We have talked about this Mione, this is the best solution!" Harry said reminding Hermione of their plan.

"What if we fail? What if we can't do it?" 

"No you won't!" Harry said looking at Hermione determinely.

They were interrupted by enemey turned ally Draco Malfoy.

"They have broken the our first barrier, it wouldn't be long" 

"Go take the vials and go to Grimauld Place!" Harry said before hugging his bestfriend again for the last time.

He then hugged Draco goodbye as well before whispering "Take care of her" 

Draco look at him sincerely before replying, "I will." 

All three of them were startled by the large boom at the house. Hermione and Draco readied to aparate. 

"Potter!" Draco shouted

Harry take look one last time at his two bestfriends.

"See you soon!" Draco said one last time before aparating the both of them. 

Harry watched the two of them disappear into safety and finally breathe a sigh of relief. He straighten his back and readied his wand aiming it to the first dark wizard that will enter the room.


	2. Hermione Jayne Dagworth-Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Dagworth-Granger didn't think miracles are possible. He didn't think that he and his wife would ever had children of their own. After years of trying and miscarriages, they have finally gave up on their hope. They were contented with just the two of them, but on the year 1960, Henry and his wife Loreta received the greatest miracle in their life, their daughter, Hermione Jayne Dagworth-Granger.

February 14, 1960. Veneto, Italy.

Just pass midnight, a cry of a new born child echoes the halls of Dagworth-Granger Estate. 

"She's a beautiful girl Mrs. Dagworth-Granger" the healer smile as she wrapped the now clean infant in a pink blanket.

The two parents Hector and Loreta Dagworth-Granger both look at their new daughter in their arms. She was still crying hard as her mother whispered her name.

"Hermione" 

The baby instantly stop crying looking at the voice who called her. It opens it's eyes to look at the woman who was holding her.

"Hermione"

Loreta called again in her sweet voice. She look at her daughter with adoration. 

"Hermione, our little miracle" she called again as she kissed the baby's forehead. 

She was indeed their little miracle. She and her husband never thought they would ever had children. At age forty, they had stopped trying to have a child and had already accepted that they would never had one. They were both happy together living their lives and helping others.

It wasn't until she discovered nine months ago that she was pregnant. She was scared at first, scared of another failure. It wasn't her first time to get pregnant and it frightened her that this baby would just be like the others. 

They left Britain to live at a small province of Treviso at Veneto Italy. From there the couple took all the necessary steps in ensuring that this pregnancy will be succesful. When she was five months pregnant, her baby won't stop kicking her belly until she read her a story. Her baby's favorite were of the stories of the beautiful Spartan Queen Helen and her daughter Hermione. It was how Loreta thought to name their daughter, Hermione. 

Now looking at her now sleeping baby, Loreta couldn't help but to admire how beautiful their daughter is. She had inherited her husband's chocolate brown eyes and her thick curly mane. She is also sure that her baby inherited her small frame being a small baby even being birth at full nine months.

Her husband, Hector barely left the nursery and when he do, he made sure two houseelves would watch over their daughter. She can see the love pouring from her husband everytime he holds Hermione. He looked at her with so much love and admiration that always brought tears to her eyes. 

Together all three of them live at peace at their small little world. The couple watched every accomplishments Hermione made as she grew up. From her first tooth, her first word, "Ma-ma" and her first step, they were there to witness it. 

Loreta and Hector couldn't be any happier their life was complete and they were happy all because of their little miracle.


	3. Draco Alistair Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't the first time Lucius almost had a little brother. Since a year when their son was born, Aurora had been in a three failed pregnancies and Abraxas knew it broke his wife's heart everytime the healers inform them that she had a miscarriage or the baby's heart is not beating or too weak.
> 
> "I also know that this child will be different!" His wife added with determination.

August 1959. Wiltshire, South West England.

"You are with child?" Abraxas asked his wife with surprise.

His beautiful wife, Aurora Abraxas nee Lovegood smiled beautifully as she nods her head. 

Abraxas smiled at the news before embracing her wife and kissing her. 

"How far a long are you?" He asked.

"Two months.." she answered with a smile.

"Already? Why didn't you alerted me?" He asked again.

From this question his wife smiled a sadly. "I want to make sure.." 

It wasn't the first time Lucius almost had a little brother. Since a year when their son was born, Aurora had been in a three failed pregnancies and Abraxas knew it broke his wife's heart everytime the healers inform them that she had a miscarriage or the baby's heart is not beating or too weak. 

"Oh Aurora, you know I would never let you suffer alone" he said as he hugged her tightly "whatever happens I will always be there for you" he added as if reminding her.

"I know" she smiled as she peck his lips

"I also know that this child will be different!" she added with determination. 

* * *

March 1960 , Wiltshire, South West England. 

"Congratulations Master Malfoy! Another son!" The healer said as he congratulated the Malfoy couple. 

Two more healers bussied theirselves in cleaning the baby as the main healer check Aurora's vitals. 

"You're all good and the baby is healthy Master Malfoy" the main healer said before handing the baby at the Master of the house. 

Abraxas smiled as he take a good lok at his second son. He was just like Lucius when he was born, grey eyes and fine platinum blonde hair but unlike Lucius this baby was a quite one didn't cry as loud as his first son.

"Our son" Abraxas said as he handed the baby over to his wife. 

"Oh Abraxas he's beautiful.." Aurora cooed as she ran a finger in his son's face.

"He is." Abaraxas nods in agreement before turning and calling his personal elf 

"Take Lucius in here, he would want to see his brother" he ordered and with a pop the elf vanished. 

After a few seconds the elf appeared again with their first born son, Lucius.

"Where's mother?" He asked before spotting his mother on the middle of the bed. "is that my brother?" He added as he rush to get into the bed to look at the new addition to the family. 

"Take a look at your baby brother Lucius" Aurora said as he kissed Lucius's forehead.

"Wow! He's so small!" He said as he change his position to take a better look.

"How is he gonna play with me?" He asked innocently which made both his parents laugh.

"Well he won't be able to for now.." Aurora said "but after a few years you two can play all you want.." 

"Yey!" Lucius shouted which made Aurora laugh again. 

Abraxas watched as his wife and son cooed at the new addition to their new family. He never thought he would have another child after Lucius but it seems like his wife was right. This baby is different from all the others. Almost like a miracle.

"Draco, Draco Alistair Malfoy" he murmured as he decided the name of his new son.


	4. First Four Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed as Hector Dagworth-Granger watched as their daughter grew up to be a beautiful, curious and goodhearted girl. To his and Loreta's delight, Hermione is also growing up to be a bright child having been able to read at age three. Loreta thought that her reading to Hermione when she was still in her tummy contributes to her intelligence or maybe it's just due to inherited talents from her parents, Hector would always say. Either way Hector and Loreta have been blessed with their daughter and they couldn't ask for more.

Three years have passed as Hector Dagworth-Granger watched as their daughter grew up to be a beautiful, curious and goodhearted girl. To his and Loreta's delight, Hermione is also growing up to be a bright child having been able to read at age three. Loreta thought that her reading to Hermione when she was still in her tummy contributes to her intelligence or maybe it's just due to inherited talents from her parents, Hector would always say. Either way Hector and Loreta have been blessed with their daughter and they couldn't ask for more.

When Hermione was two, they noticed her frequent nightmares every time it would rain and how she would shout the word "STOP" and "PLEASE" in her dreams. It horrified them to think that their daughter was having such a horrible nightmares at that age and the couple went to every length to stop it. 

They have gone to all kinds of healers, especially mind healers and they have found nothing wrong with their daughter. It was only when they met an old travelling seer that they were given an explanation. 

"It was because of her past life.." the seer said as she watched Hermione play in the gardens. 

"Past life? What do you mean?" Aurora asked a little worried.

"Do you know the concept of reincarnation?" The old seer asked in which the couple shook their heads. 

"It is a muggle belief that when a person dies, he or she will be reborn to a different body" the seer explains "sometimes, the person will be reborn as an animal or a plant more usual he or she will be reborn as a new person" 

"So your saying that our daughter is having nightmares because in her past life she had suffered a horrible life?" Hector asked incredulous at what he heard. 

"Yes and for a person to be able to remember part of their past life it only mean that it was it was so good that their soul couldn't help but take the memories with their new body.." the seer explained "or it is too painful that the memory haunts them even in their new life" 

Hector's wife started crying at the last words of the seer.

"That is insane! Even if it's true, I will make sure it won't happen to our daughter again!" Hector said angry at the thought that the idea might be true. 

"I understand, I know it must be hard. I know it is hard for your daughter but.." the seer added but was stop by Hector's words.

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore! Just give me a way to stop these dreams!" He said as he squeeze his wife's hand. 

"I understand. I highly suggest to put sage or burdock plant near her bed to reduce the negativity, anger and sadness in her dreams" the seer suggested. 

"You might want to plant roses in your garden as well" The seer added "it adds loving sense and warmth to dreams" 

They did all of the seer's suggestions and to their delight the nightmares stop. 

When Hermione turned four, she started telling stories of her imaginary friends and their adventures. The names Harry and Ron frequent her stories. One of the most unforgettable stories she ever told was about her riding a dragon and having encounter a dog name fluffy. Hector only learned that the fluffy that Hermione was talking about was not a dog, it was a cerberus. Loreta dismissed it as their daughter's creative mind but Hector is sceptical especially when one day, his daughter told a story of a special stone that is hidden at Hogwarts and a werewolf working at Hogwarts. Hector was surprised as how his daughter had learned of Hogwarts. As far as he knew, he and his wife never mentioned Hogwarts to their daughter. When he told the story to his wife, she only dismissed it and reasoned out that maybe Hermione had read it in a book or she heard it to one of their family friends. 

Hector tried his best not to think of it and look at the stories as their daughter's creative mind but how could he do that when he still remembers the seer's last words to him. 

"There is another reason for reincarnation Mr. Dagworth-Granger, _unfinished business."_


	5. What the seer saw

Abraxas stood silently as he observed his second son Draco at the gardens of the Malfoy Manor. Draco was currently reading near his personal elf, Tif. 

It wasn't a new sight watching his son reading a book. Draco loves books but it wasn't what differentiates him from his brother Lucius. While Lucius reads dutifully, Draco reads to learn. It was like he seeks knowledge more than anything in the world. 

His son also prefers himself to be alone or with the company of his personal elf, Tif. The boy doesn't like playing with other children and the only children that his son sometimes played with was the two sons of Orion & Walburga Black and even them Draco sometimes can't tolerate Sirius and Regulus childishness. What baffles Abraxas the most was how his son is more relaxed around their house elves. It wasn't due to them helping his wife raised Draco, Lucius was also raised with the help of their house elves but Lucius was only civil with them. With Draco though it was like they were his friends. 

It wasn't the reason though why he was observing him now. Two days ago, Abraxas met Cassandra Trewlaney, the celebrated seer. She told him what he saw on Draco's future. 

"He's special. He's not supposed to be with us" Cassandra Trewlaney started "oh but he will be known. Known to the whole Wizarding World and with the help of his other half they will conquer the world" 

Abraxas was happy at what he heard. His son will be known to all Wizarding world and he will bring glory to their family but Cassandra also left a warning to him.

"They will face lots of difficulties. Remove the other half and all will perished but helped the halves become one and all will be saved" 

He really doesn't know what Cassandra Trewlaney meant by the other half of his son. Could it be his other son Lucius? Or a future wife perhaps? He didn't know. All he could do is to support Draco and wait for the right time.


	6. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the Magical Menagerie. When they got inside Loreta was assaulted with the mixed smells coming from the magical creatures inside the shop. The shop was full of different kinds of creatures; firecrabs, owls, ravens, puffskeins even rats squeaking and hissing. Hermione though didn't mind all of that as she stops at the front of cages of cats looking straight at the cat sitting at the top of the shelf.

November 1965, Diagon Alley

"Mama! Let's go!" five year old Hermione called as she ran ahead excitedly on the streets of Diagon Alley

Her mother chuckle at her daughter's excitement. 

"Slowdown love or you'll trip" She reminded her but fasten her walk to keep up with her daughter

Her daughter have been pestering both of them to go to Diagon Alley since they arrive at Britain for a few weeks vacation. She didn't know why the child wanted badly to go to Diagon Alley but when she uses her big round eyes and cute little pout, it didn't take long for Hector to concede. 

"Mama look!" Hermione called as she stop at one of the shops 

It was the Magical Menagerie. When they got inside Loreta was assaulted with the mixed smells coming from the magical creatures inside the shop. The shop was full of different kinds of creatures; firecrabs, owls, ravens, puffskeins even rats squeaking and hissing. Hermione though didn't mind all of that as she stops at the front of cages of cats looking straight at the cat sitting at the top of the shelf.

"Crooks!" Hermione called reaching out to the cat as if calling it "Come!" 

"Crooks! Crooks!" Hermione called again beckoning the cat to come to her

The large ginger cat meows back as if saying to Hermione she can't as she was locked at the cage.

Hermione look at her mother with frustrations.

"Mama! Crooks!" she whine as she pointed her finger at the cat

"What's the matter love?" Loreta reach for her as she tries to understand what her daugher wanted

"Crooks!" was her daughter's only response as she pouted and pointed the ginger cat

Loreta look at the large ginger cat more closely. It has a squashed flat face that look ugly compared to the other cats Loreta have ever seen.

"You want her love?" She asked her daughter amaze and surprise at her daughter's choice.

Hermione nods vigorously at her question. "Pwease!" 

Loreta sighs at her daughter "okay but you will promise you will take care of her!" 

"I pwomise!" Hermione answered seriously

Loreta smiled at her daughter's face, "okay"

She then brought her daughter down to look for the owner or anyone from the store "excuse me, I'd like to purchase a cat" 

"Oh! Certainly! What cat have you pick?" said the saleswoman behind the counter

"My daughter want this cat please" Loreta said as she pointed the cage of the ginger cat.

"Are..are you certain? We have lots of different cats to choose from" asked the saleswoman as if not believing Loreta.

"Yes! I want crooks!" Hermione butted in.

"You see, my daughter likes this particular cat" 

"If you're sure.." the saleswoman said as she walk to the shelf and reach for the cat's cage to open it. 

The ginger cat jump as soon as the cage open and went directly at Hermione.It purrs at Hermione and wags its bottle-brush tail to Hermione's chin making her daughter giggle

They had purchase a new cage for Hermione's new pet and several things for taking care of the cat. The Saleswoman also discloses that the cat was a half Kneazle so it was to be expected that the cat is smarter than most cats.

Loreta only smiled at the Saleswoman "don't worry my daughter is also smarter than most girls her age so I believe they will be perfect match" 

Later at their vacation house Hector look at his wife incredulously as he watched the ginger cat with Hermione. 

"She picked that hideous cat?" He whispered at Loreta as they watched their daughter with her new pet.

"Hush! Your daughter already love the cat!" Loreta admonished but smiled at her husband.

They watched as their daughter read beside the cat and engaging him at the same time.

"She name him Crookshanks.." Loreta whispered to her husband

Her husband raise his eyebrows at her "like the one she always draws when she was three?" 

Loreta nodded as she went back in watching her daughter. Crookshanks were one of the favorite stories Hermione like to tell when she was only three. She would draw an orange purrball and would tell her parents her cat named Crookshanks. She would also tell them tales on how Crookshanks catched the bad rat at Hogwarts. 

"Maybe she saw Crookshanks at that cat" Hector said not really sure what to think.

"Maybe.." mirrored Loreta

They didn't noticed the said cat when it walk over to them. They were pulled out from their thoughts when the ginger cat meow at them as if calling their attention.

The cat meow again before turning its head to where Hermione where now sleeping at the floor with her book already forgotten.

Loreta smiled at the cat before scratching its head and standing up to get Hermione.

"Thank you Crookshanks.." she said sweetly the cat meowed before following them to Hermione's bedroom.

Later that night Hector went to look at Hermione before going to the master's bedroom. He open the door to see Hermione sleeping soundly while her cat sleeps at the end of her bed. It opens its eyes to look at the intruder. It stares at Hector for along time that he felt like he's being scrutinize by her daughter's cat. After for a long moment the cat only meows at him before going back to ita sleep.Hector look at the cat as not knowing what to feel. He felt relieved that he somewhat pass the cat's test or Crookshanks approve of him. He chuckle at himself at the thought but felt relieved as he now knows that her daughter's new familiar would certainly indentify any suspicious person that would come in his daughter's way.


	7. A trip to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wooow!" young Hermione gasped as she look in amazement. She never thought that Hogwarts was even more beautiful in person and up close.

"What's this?" 

"Giwwyweed!" 

"Good! and this?"

"Hemwock!" 

"Good! and this?" 

"Kelp!" 

"That's amazing! and this?" 

"Whompin Wiwwow!" 

"Merlin's beard! You are a smart young child!" Horace Slughorn exclaimed as he look at the child sitting on his lap smiling brightly at the young prodigy.

"More! More!" Hermione said as she bounce excitedly 

"Hermione it's time for your nap!" Loreta reminded as she walk into the patio

"No! No! No nap!" Hermione whine as she shakes her head no

"Horace needs to talk to your father Hermione" Loreta said as she patiently reach for her child's hand.

"No mama! No nap!" Hermione insisted

"Go on Hermione, I'll be here when you wake up and will play again" Horace assured the little girl.

"Pwomise?" 

"Of course! No go to your mother" Horace said as he let go of Hermione

Hermione reach for her mother's hand before waiving goodbye at Horace.

Loreta mouthed a silent "thank you" before going inside the house. 

After a few minutes, Hector went outside the patio to talk to his old friend.

"Ah welcome back to Britain my friend!" exclaimed Horace as he hugged his old friend.

"Yes, if only for a few weeks" Hector replied as they both sit.

"I must say, that your daughter is a young prodigy shaping up to your family's legacy Hector" Horace said as he sip his tea

"Yes, Loreta and I were very thankful to have her. She's our miracle" Hector replied sincerely

"I believe she will flourished more , at Hogwarts" Horace looked at his friend suggestively

"We haven't even talk about it, she's only five" Hector dismisses.

He knows Horace love of collecting brilliant and well-connected students and he knew Hermione will be one of them if she ever went to Hogwarts.

"You can't just dismiss it like that my friend. Hermione is growing up to be a smart young child and with the potential I'm seeing, your daughter will not just be proficient at Potions, to other areas as well and one of the best Transfiguration and Charms Professor a student could ever hope for is in Hogwarts" Horace offered.

Hector sighs he knows Horace is right. He also wanted for her daughter to go to Hogwarts but Loreta wanted Hermione to go to Beauxbaton and with their residence the location of Beauxbaton seems to be a better option. 

"Loreta wanted her to go Beauxbaton.." Hector admitted

"I know Loreta Hector, as long as Hermione wanted to go to Hogwarts, I'm sure she will agree.." Horace said with assurance. 

* * *

Horace was right, the moment Horace playfully asked Hermione if he wanted to visit Hogwarts, their daughter readily agreed. Flashing her signiture round eyes and pouty lips to her parents and as much as Hector is not immune to that, Loreta too was not. So by the end of their breakfast Hermione ran to her room to get on her favorite dress and her book A Hogwarts a History.

Loreta even though reluctant, smiled at her daughter's excitement. Hector had assured her Hermione would be back before supper and don't worry herself. They had planned for the two of them to spend the day together just like before Hermione was born. 

"Hermione, do you remember what we told you?" Loreta asked

"Yes mama!" Hermione answered "don't run the hawwways, don't intewupt when adults are speakin, and always be polite and wespectful" 

Loreta smiled before kissing her daughter's forehead "be good" 

"Yes mama" Hermione replied before hugging her mother.

"Now, now where's my hug?" Hector interrupted the two.

Hermione giggled then lunged at her father to hug him. She then kissed her father's cheeks.

"See you later Papa!" Hermione said before hopping off and standing beside Horace who are watching the three of them. 

"Take care of her" Loreta said to Horace as he took their daughter's hand to go to the floo

"I will. See you later!" 

"See you later! Mama! Papa!" Hermione waved enthusiastically before they disappear in green flames.

* * *

"Wooow!" young Hermione gasped as she look in amazement. She never thought that Hogwarts was even more beautiful in person and up close.

She only saw pictures of the school in books and she thought it was already beautiful but what she's seeing right now surpasses her expectation. Her mother had brought her at Beauxbaton last year and she liked the gardens and the flowers and the giant fountain there but Hogwarts is more beautiful at to her. She let her Uncle Horace guide her as they walk the grounds.

"Isn't beautiful Hermione?" Her Uncle Horace asked her.

She could only nod excitedly as she look at her surroundings. 

"What's that?" She asked as she pointed one of the tower

"That's the Gryffindor Tower!" Horace answered. 

"Gwyffindor?" 

"Yes! the House of Godric Gryffindor!" Horace reply with enthusiasm.

Hermione smiled widely and pointed to the next tower she see "that?"

"That's the Ravenclaw Tower!" Horace answered again "Rowena Ravenclaw's House!" 

"Woow!" Hermione laughed as she continue to ask questions as they walk the grounds of Hogwarts. 

When they reached a statue of a gargoyle, her Uncle Horace murmur something before the gargoyle move revealing a staircase. They took the stairs slowly as her Uncle adjusted to her. She slowly took one step at a time not taking her hand away from her Uncle Horace. As the door open, they were welcome by a man that has the longest beard Hermione ever saw. 

His eyes were twinkling looking at her and he smile at her kindly which in return made Hermione shy. She hid behind her Uncle Horace as the man continue to look at her.

"Hello Ms. Hermione, Professor Slughorn tells me you will br visiting us for today.." the man said 

Hermione could only nod shyly.

"I'm Head Master Albus Dumbledore, please to meet you Ms. Hermione" the man introduce himself.

"Thank you Head Master.." Hermione replied meekly. Something about the man made Hermione shy like she's afraid to a break any rules and make the man mad at her. 

"Now Ms. Hermione you can call me Professor Dumbledore" the man offered.

Hermione nodded still hiding behind her Uncle Horace.

"Now why are you suddenly shy Hermione?" Horace tease as she tries to push Hermione at the front. "Now don't worry the Head Master is a nice friend of me and your grandfather, don't be shy"

Hermione could only shake her head before hiding behind her Uncle again. The two man laughed at her shyness. 

"We shall be going Albus, I promise her a tour of the dungeon" Horace said before picking Hermione up

"Just the dungeon? Don't you want her to see the Gryffindor common room as well?" Albus said teasing Horace

"Can't have this young lady, choosing another House than Slytherin Albus" Horace laughed as they exited the room.

* * *

Hermione is currently happily stirring the potion her Uncle made. Just hours ago, she helped her uncle crushed some ingredients she can't pronounce and her uncle let her put some ingredients in the cauldron. Then her Uncle asked her if he could leave for a few minutes just to check on something in which she nodded. She's a big girl already and she promised her mummy that she will behave.

Now she sat at the floor of the potions classroom making sure the potion his Uncle made would turn purple. She made sure to stir slowly counting up from one to one hundred. 

"Fifty one, fifty two, fifty thee, fifty four" she counted as she look at the potion. 

She heard footsteps walking towards the classroom "Uncle Horace! It's still red!" she said without looking.

"What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar voice said.

Hermione look up and saw a man with a long platinum blonde hair wearing robes like her daddy's. She then saw the cane the man was using and felt a sudden fear. Her body froze as she look at the cold grey eyes of the man and suddenly unknown memories flashed inside her mind.

She saw a memory of a girl lying on the floor, "No stop! We didn't steal anything!"

"Liar!" A crazy woman shouted.

She then saw a memory of a ginger haired boy running, "Run! Mione run!" 

Then she saw a flash of green light and the boy stumble.

Another memory flashed and it was a man with the same long platinum blonde hair. He was sneering at the girl "You! You stole my son from me!" 

"Avada..." 

Hermione suddenly cries because of all the memories. She felt very sad when she saw all those memories that flashed inside her mind.

"Mummy! Daddy! Mummy! Daddy!" She wailed forgetting the potion, the man and everything around her. She just wanted her Mummy to hug her because she felt sad.

"Mummy!" She wailed louder not realizing that cauldron had been long thrown to the wall. Jars of ingredients around her have burst and some had fallen from shelves. 

"Mummy! Daddy!" She cried even harder when she remembers the girl on the floor and the boy with the res hair.

She hug her knees and continue crying. She couldn't hear anything as she keep calling for her parents. Then suddenly she heard someone sounded like her Uncle Horace before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup Hermione can't remember anything from her past (or future whatever you call it) but she dreams of them and in this chapter she got flashbacks.


	8. Abraxas Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never saw such a powerful display of accidental magic not even in his son Lucius. He went to Hogwarts with the intention of talking to Horace Slughorn. Lucius will be entering Hogwarts next year and Abraxas wanted everything to be smooth when his heir enter Hogwarts. So as one of the governors of Hogwarts, Abraxas decided to visit Horace Slughorn to talk to him. He was directed by a few students to the potion classroom. What he didn't expect was to see a little girl the same age as his son Draco, brewing something on the floor. 

Abraxas look at the child lying on one of the beds of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. The girl is currently asleep and being check by the matron of any injuries. Both the Head Master and the Head of Syltherin House at the end of the bed waiting for the result.

He never saw such a powerful display of accidental magic not even in his son Lucius. He went to Hogwarts with the intention of talking to Horace Slughorn. Lucius will be entering Hogwarts next year and Abraxas wanted everything to be smooth when his heir enter Hogwarts. So as one of the governors of Hogwarts, Abraxas decided to visit Horace Slughorn to talk to him. He was directed by a few students to the potion classroom. What he didn't expect was to see a little girl the same age as his son Draco, brewing something on the floor. 

As soon as she saw the girl with the potion, Abaraxas' fatherly side comes out. Immediately she approached the girl "what are you doing here?" 

From there it has escalated quickly. The girl looked at him with fear in her eyes and started crying. The girl then started displaying accidental magic and had thrown almost every thing inside the classroom. As the girl's cries intensifies, withiot her knowledge a strong protective barrier has started forming to protect. It wasn't until Horace came running back at the room and mildly stupify the girl that the raw magic stop.

Abraxas was pulled out from her thoughts by a strong booming voice "Where's my daughter?!" 

"Hector calm down, Hermione is fine" Albus approached the two worried looking adults.

"What happened?" Hector ask again.

"Accidental Magic" Albus short response "it seems like she got scared when he saw Abraxas here" 

The two people look at Abraxas. Abraxas remembered Hector Dagworth-Granger. He was six years his senior at Hogwarts. Their families runs in different circles so Abraxas never really got to know Hector besides his family's reputation of being gifted at Potions. 

"Abraxas Malfoy, I apologize about the incident" 

"What exactly happened?" A woman Abraxas guessed is Hector's wife asked.

"I was on my way to talk to Horace when I saw your daughter brewing something on the floor. I was of course instantly alarmed that a little girl would brew a potion without an adult with her so I approached her. I believe, she got surprised and then got scared when she saw me" Abraxas explained

The parents took the explanation then turned their attention to the man who was supposed to be watching their daughter.

"Horace! What is Hermione doing with a potion?" Hector asked his friend.

"It was just a simple potion!" Horace defended looking chastised. "I ask one of the elves to watch her"

"But still! She's only five!" Loreta argued.

"I'm sorry, I was only gone for a few minutes!" 

"Still you shouldn't have left her alone!" Loreta argued.

"Mama?" the adults heard Hermione's voice.

"Hermione!" Loreta immediately went to her daughter's side

"are you okay love?" she asked again looking for any injury in her only daughter.

Hermione nodded before turning to her father "Papa?" 

"Yes love, I'm here" Hector said joining his wife beside their daughter.

"You want to visit Hogwarts too?" Hermione said as she tried to sit.

"Yes love, we want to joined you" Loreta answered tucking Hermione's loose hair behind her ear.

Hermione only nodded. 

"Mama! Hogwarts is so so big! It has lots of rooms! And potwaits!" Hermione suddenly started chatting excitedly.

"I saw gweat gweat gweat gwandfather! He's on the painting! and he said I'm pwetty!" Hermione added with a smile.

Hector smiled seeing Hermione back to her original self "your great great great grandfather is not wrong" 

"Yes! and me and Uncle Horace made a potion! Oh no! the potion!" Hermione suddenly remembered "Oh Uncle Horace! The potion didn't turn purple!" she cries

"That's okay Hermione, we will try again when you're a big girl already" Horace said calming the girl.

"But.." Hermione pouted "I wanted to do the purple potion!" 

"That's okay love, will do it together at home" Hector suggested

"Pwomise?" Hermione asked to which Hector replied "Promise" 

"Okay papa" Hermione agreed. 

She then look at the other people in the room and saw Abraxas again. She squeeze her mother's hand as she look at the man.

"I apologize Ms. Dagworth-Granger if I scared you earlier" Abraxas said trying to smile at the girl. 

Hermione only nodded still feeling warry at the man. 

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy please to meet you" Abraxas introduced himself.

"Please to meet you too, I'm Hermione" the girl responded.

Abraxas smiled at the girl assuringly as the girl continue to look at him.

There was a brief silence in the room before Albus break it.

"Well now everything is sorted I believe it's already past time for luch" Albus concluded "aren't you hungry Ms. Hermione" 

Hermione back to being shy to the Head Master could only nod.

The six of them went to seat into the Slytherin table as the three men, Horace, Hector and Abraxas all went to the same house. Hermione chatted excitedly as they ate while Abaraxas secretly watch the little girl. There something about the girl he can't pin point. It was like figuring out his second son Draco. Perhaps he could invite them to the Manor and introduce this little girl to his sons. 


	9. Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the moment Draco opens his eyes and saw the face of her grandmother looking at her so lovingly, he knew the spell succeded. He could still remember that night clearly in his mind and everything that happened in his past life. 

From the moment Draco opens his eyes and saw the face of her grandmother looking at her so lovingly, he knew the spell succeded. He could still remember that night clearly in his mind and everything that happened in his past life. 

From then on he waited at every opportunity he can get to gather information. The first of his priorities is to find out if Hermione made it as well. It wasn't until when he was three he heard Mathilda Greengrass one of her now mother's friends gossip about Hector Dagworth-Granger.

"Did you know, his wife has born him a daughter?" 

"Did she now?" Her mother raised her delicate eyebrow. 

"Yes! I saw the little girl when I was in France. The girl look like a mix of her parents"

"Well that's good to hear" 

"Yes! and I think the girl is the same age as your youngest" 

When Draco heard it. He felt relief as he knew that little girl would be Hermione. The only problem is she was in France.

From then on Draco didn't give up. Every time their family would go to their vacation house at France. Draco wouldn't fail to accompany his mother on a trip hoping there would be a chance to see Hermione. 

Everytime they would have their Annual Yule Ball at the Manor, Draco always look for Hermione. If there was even a bit of a chance that her new family would be attending, Draco would take it even if he knew there's a chance that he will encounter the future Death Eaters like his Aunt Bellatrix or Rodolphus Lestrange. He knew they haven't done anything yet and they were basically still a child, Draco couldn't help but remember all the horrible things they did.

Even his father Lucius, at first Draco tries to distance himself from Lucius he still remembers his coward of a father letting him be initiated to the Death Eaters at 16 years, letting him go on the impossible mission of killing Dumbledore. So everytime Lucius would invite him to play he would always decline by shaking his head or walking out. It wasn't until Lucius had cried asking him why does he not want to play with him that Draco only realize there is a possibility that Lucius still might change. So he started playing with him, riding broomstick with him and even sharing a bed sometimes with his brother whenever he had nightmares. 

From then on they started to become close. It felt odd at first since Draco was an only child in his past life and he never had someone he can call his bestfriend. He had a close friend, Blaise but he was not as close to Blaise as he is with Lucius right now. So Draco hoped that he can lead his father/brother away from the Dark Lord.

* * *

They were having their usual dinner when Draco heard the best news he had since being born in this timeline. His father, Abraxas had said he had met the Dagworth-Granger family this afternoon and had invited them for an dinner at the Manor. 

Abraxas also recount what happened at Hogwarts. How he had seen a young girl brewing potion at the floor. Draco smiled as he remembers one of the stories Harry had told him about Hermione brewing a Polyjuice potion and how she had turn into a half cat. His father also told them about the accidental magic that had happened but Draco is too thrilled to finally meet Hermione and talk to her about their plans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes Draco remembers.


	10. Hermione

"I'll have baby brother?" Hermione asked her mother not quite sure what to feel.

"I'll have baby brother?" she repeated again as she turned to her father.

"Yes love, your mama is pregnant with your brother" Her father said before pulling her up and seating her on his lap. 

"Do I have to share my toys?" Hermione pouted 

Both her parents laugh at her pouty face.

"Well not for now love, not until after a few years" her father said 

"Do I have to share my room? And my books?" Hermione asked her father again worriedly

"No, love your brother will have his own room" her father said as he started rubbing his hand at Hermione'shoulders to assure her "and for books, don't you wanna share your books to your brother? you can read to him before going to sleep just like what your mother and always do"

Hermione thought of that, she loves it when her mama and papa reads to her

"i think I like that" she announced.

Her father smile placing her down "you'll be the best big sister!" he said as he ruffled her curly hair

Hermione smile at her father "I will!" 

"That's my girl! Now come on you need a change of clothes were going somewhere" her father said before calling the family's elf

"Where?" Hermione said as the elf appeared in the foyer 

"You remember Mr. Malfoy?" Hector said 

"Uh huh! The one with the beautiful hair!" Hermione declared as she remembers the man's long platinum blonde hair. 

"You like Mr. Malfoy's hair huh?" Hector playfully teases as he scoop up Hermione and started walking towards her room.

"Uh huh! its long long and pwetty!" Hermione said while spreading her hair to make a point to her father.

"I thought Daddy's hair is pretty?" Hector asked playfully.

"No Mr. Malfoy hair is more pwetty!" Hermione declared out loud that echoes the hallways of their vacation house.

Hector gasped exagerately before squinting his eyes to his daughter."traitor!" he said before tickling Hermione in her sides which made the little girl laugh out loud filling the house with her girlish laughter.

* * *

Hermione watched her mother as she put something in her mouth that makes it color red like the roses in their home at France. Her mother put something in her eyes too that makes her mother's eyes pop. 

She wonders when can she put things too to make her pretty.

"Mama what's dat?" 

Loreta look at her daughter currently sitting on her and her husband's bed as she pointed at her eyes.

"Oh this? Its an eye makeup love" 

"Eye may up?" Hermione asked confused.

"Come here" Loreta beckon for her daughter to come.

Hermione hop on the bed and walk towards her mother's vanity mirror.

"Eye make-up" Loreta repeated slowly 

"Eye make up!" Hermione repeated successfully

"There eye make up!" Loreta smile at her daughter

"Can I have eye make up mama?" Hermione asked as Loreta attempted to go back on doing her make up.

Loreta almost laugh at her daughter "why love?" 

"I want to be pwetty too!" Hermione said sincerely which made Loreta smile.

"Okay but just a little.." she said as she dab her brush at her eye shadow lightly "now close your eyes love" she added as she took her daughter's heart shape face.

Hermione close her eyes while smiling as she let her mother put the make up in her.

Loreta look at her daughter and smiled. Time flies so fast since their little miracle is born. She was now growing into a kind heart brilliant child she and her husband always dream of. 

"There! You look pretty love" she said as took her mirror.

Hermione opens her eyes and look at the mirror "wow I look pwetty like you mama!" 

"Oh love you've always been pretty and I'm sure you'll grow up prettier than me" Loreta said before kissing Hermione's forehead and hugging her daughter. "I love you Hermione!" 

"I love you toos mama!" Hermione replied before hugging her mother back.

* * *

Hector couldn't help but raised his eye brows as he saw his daughter walking beside his wife. He'd never seen Hermione looking so demure. Her hair braided with little green ribbons to keep her hair in place. 

Hermione had always been boyish. Though his daughter loves wearing dresses, she also loves running around and climbing small trees. She also hates someone touching her hair and likes it loose.

"Why who are you young lady amd what have you done with our Hermione?" Hector playfully asked as he scoop up Hermione in his arms.

Hermione giggle "I'm still Hemione papa" 

"What? Your my Hermione you look so much prettier!" Hector said exaggerately which made his daughter giggle.

"Yes! I want to be pwetty like mama!" His daughter said and his heart melted

"don't worry baby you will be as beautiful like mama" he said before looking at his wife and smiling

"Yay!" Hermione cheered

"Now come on we need to go now, are you ready?" Hector said

Hermione nodded before the three went into the floo "Malfoy Manor!" 


	11. The man in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray eyes meets brown and with determination they drank the potion at the same time not noticing another pair of dead eyes in the dark watching them.

They landed at one the dungeons. Right were Harry & Ron were detained shortly almost 3 years ago.

Now it was empty. Death Eaters had never used it since the Order had managed to infiltrate the Manor with the help of Draco. 

"Come on lets get going" Draco said as he took Hermione's hand guiding her to his old family house. 

Even though it has been years since he was last here, Draco still remembers every twist and turns and with caution he navigated the Manor like before.

They stop at one of the rooms of the dungeon. Where his father used to keep his precious dark and cursed objects in possesion. 

"Is this the room?" Hermione asked silently.

"Yes, this were the earth's magic has the most pull" Draco replied. 

He unlock the door and kept Hermione behind his back just in case someone or something was inside. As he opens the door he breathe a sigh of relief as it was empty.

"Come on let's get inside" Draco said quietly

He walk into the middle of the room feeling the pull of the earth's magic.

"Here this is it, can you feel it?" Draco said as he circle the middle of the room.

"Yes I can feel it, the same as Hogwarts" Hermione said before summoning bottles of ingredients from her bag. She passed another bottle to Draco and they both created a circle at the very middle of the room. 

After finishing the two then went inside the circle and started chanting the spell that will save them all. 

After saying the spell both take each vials of the potion they had brewed for almost three months. 

Gray eyes meets brown and with determination they drank the potion at the same time not noticing another pair of dead eyes in the dark watching them.


	12. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like a cold water was poured to him, as Draco realised with dread that Hermione couldn't remember him. "Wa..what...what happened to you Mione" he asked as tears started pouring in his eyes. He backed away from her not believing what was happening all of those times he waited for her, to finally meet her again. 

Hermione. 

There she was walking between her mother and father smiling brightly just like how Draco remembers. 

Her round face gave her the most adorable look. She had chubby cheeks that Draco had never seen before in her. She's wearing what other heiress of a Pureblood House would wear, an expensive witch's robes. He'd never seen her dress like that and for a brief moment Draco imagined how their relationship would've change if Hermione was born in a Pureblood family just like him.

He almost snorted at the thought of how his father would've done anything just to drew up a marriage contract for the two of them. Draco look at his now brother, Lucius standing straight and alert just like how an heir to a Pureblood house should be. 

Draco looked back at Hermione, they were now a few steps away. He can see her famous hair that was now a little darker but still a ruckus of curls. Her eyes, still the same golden brown eyes that's full of life and lit up every time she looks at her friends and fortunately for him, every time she looks at him. It was the eyes that gave him hope during those dreadful days and hopeless nights. She looked just like his Hermione and yet she looks different as well. 

He couldn't contained his joy and happiness into finally seeing her and when they made eye contact he smiled at her just like before. His heart leap when she smiled back even brightly.

Her family stop right in front of them and their fathers exchanged a handshake. Draco didn't really listened to what they were talking about as he was focused only on her. She was looking at her father and Abraxas talking, listening to the words they were saying. At one moment she look at right at him and he gave her a dashing smile. She blushed a little and went on and hide behind her mother's dress. 

Her mother just chuckle "don't be shy love" 

Abraxas noticed and decided to introduced his sons. "Ah! Let me introduce you to my sons" He laid his hand at Lucius shoulders "This is Lucius my eldest" he then laid his hand to Draco head "and this is Draco, my second child" 

"He's the same age as you Ms. Hermione" He added with a smile. 

"Hi, I'm Hermione" she replied shyly as she looked at the two boys. 

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Hermione" said Lucius politely "My name is Lucius" he added as he kissed Hermione's hand. When his brother finished , Draco immediately followed smiling brightly at her "Nice to meet you Hermione!" 

* * *

It was only after their dinner that Draco was able to find an alone time with Hermione, with the excuse of showing Hermione the vast libarary of the Malfoy family their parents let them go to explore it. 

When they were alone, Draco couldn't help it anymore and hug Hermione "I miss you so much Mione" he said in a whisper. "I feel like I've been living alone all these years" he added as he hug her tighter. 

"You miss me?" Hermione asked confused "..but I only saw you today?" 

Draco look at her strangely "that's not funny Mione" 

"Why do you call me Mione" Hermione asked "My name is Her-mio-ne" she added. 

"Quit joking Mione, it's not funny! we need to discuss our plan!" Draco replied worriedly.

"What plan?" 

"Common love, stop it I'm serious" Draco said as he reach for Hermione's hands becoming desperate.

"Only Mummys and Daddys can say love!" Hermione protested 

"I said QUIT IT! Mione!"Draco said a little louder as he squeeze Hermione's hands "I know that the hardship that we went through is indescribable and I know Harry's sacrifice is hard! its hard for me too Hermione! but if we don't succeed this time , our world is doom to turn to ashes!" 

Hermione's eyes watered as her lips began to tremble "I don't what you're saying Draco! are you mad at me? I thought you'd show all your books!" 

It was like a cold water was poured to him, as Draco realised with dread that Hermione couldn't remember him.

"Wa..what...what happened to you Mione" he asked as tears started pouring in his eyes.

He backed away from her not believing what was happening all of those times he waited for her, to finally meet her again. 

"all for nothing..." he whispered as tears fell down his face "I've waited for nothing.." he said as bow his head down in defeat. 

He didn't know what how he ended up on the floor but he did. He ended up hugging his knees crying on the floor. It was like he relived all the things that happened in his past life and how it went wrong.

It started when his father was sent to Azkaban and he ended up taking the Dark Mark to save his mother. Throughout his sixth year he was in his own hell. He was afraid because he knew he couldn't do his tasks but he was more afraid that the Dark Lord will do to his mother.

He remembered when he ran and cried to the boys lavatory when he saw Katie Bell. It was Hermione who found him that day. She helped him from that day on. She never left him and had trusted him wholeheartedly.

Now, now the woman he loved was gone. She can't even remember him. How is he supposed to defeat the Dark Lord in this time on his own? how can he move on without Hermione?

Just then in that moment when all seems to fall apart, Draco felt the warmth of her embrace. Just like in sixth year when after he pushed her away and called her a mudblood when she offered her help.

He thought at that time that she really did left him alone. He was so afraid, he knew deep inside he needed help. 

Her embrace is still the same. It's still has the power to make him feel warm, safe and loved and just like that, just like in their sixth year , Draco's tears poured. He cried just like what a normal child his age would be. He grabbed Hermione and embraced her tightly not letting her go. 

They stayed like that for a little while until Hermione broke their embrace. She tilted her head to the side as she smiles at him. 

"Are you still sad Draco?" 

Draco then realized, that she was still her. She was still the same Hermione he loved. The same Hermione who went through hell with him and accepted him and love him. 

Draco strengthened his resolve. In this life time, he can take care of her, he will take care of her and he will make sure she falls in love with him just like in their past life time. 

"No, I'm not happy now.. " 


	13. The necklace

To say that the Malfoy family and the Dagworth-Granger family does not run in the same circle was an understatement. 

Hector never thought of the Malfoy Family nor does his father want him to. Mainly because most of the Dagworth-Granger family were living in France and they never really like associating themselves to the Pureblood fanatism of the British Pureblood Society.

"There are much more things to learn from. Not just in the Magical world but also the Muggle world" 

His father always say. Hector grew up knowing both the Magical and Muggle world. 

If only his father could see him now. His father would have raised his eyebrows at him. 

His wife and Aurora Malfoy seems to be getting along fine with their topics of raising their children. Him and Abraxas most topics of discussion where about Potions and Alchemy. It just so happened that the Malfoy family were also proficient in Potions and some of their ancestors where renowed Potioneers. 

Their discussion was broken by Hermione's giggles as she walked inside the room. She walked directly to her mother who noticed her.

The look of shock of the two matriarch made Hector abandoned his talk with Abraxas and the two men walked towards them. 

"Oh my! that's my mother in law's necklace" Hector heard Aurora Malfoy gasped. 

When they were near enough of the ladies , Hector and Abraxas saw what they were talking about. There, lies at the neck of young Hermione a beautiful tear shaped diamond necklace. 

Abraxas knew exactly whose necklace it was. It was his mother's necklace, given to Draco just last year in her dying bed. 

"Isn't it pwetty?" their silence was broken by young Hermione who were admiring her new necklace.

"Darling, how do you get that.." Loretta carefully asked. 

Hermione looked at her mother innocently

"Draco gave it to me" she said smilingly "he said that I should have dis cause I'm his betwothed"

The last line made the four adults stop. Loretta and Aurora felt like fainting, Hector was frozen at the thought of her daughter being betrothed and Abraxas was speechless.

"Isn't it pwetty maman?" Hermione was still smiling "Draco said he would mawwy me, what's that maman?" Hermione rambled excited at her new necklace.

Shockingly it was Aurora who immediately called his son in question. 

"Draco, I know you're there.. " Aurora called knowingly and in a few seconds Draco walked into the room carefully.

Abraxas seems to come out of his stupor

"young man, what is the meaning of this?" he asked his youngest son. 

"I gave Hermione grandmother's necklace" Draco said nonchalantly.

"I know its your grandmother's necklace, what is she talking about being betrothed to you? " Abraxas asked sternly.

"Grandmother said that I should give her necklace to my future wife.. " Draco replied as a matter of factly way

"What.. What future wife, you're too young to have a wife!" Abraxas almost stutter.

"I know that's why I asked her to be my betrothed" Draco replied imperiously.

Abraxas Malfoy was shocked. He'd never seen his youngest son like this. Never seen him this impulsive nor this argumentative. For a moment Abaraxas thought he was arguing with a teenage boy.

Suddenly Loretta started laughing, she started laughing really hard at the absurdity of it all. When her laugh died down, she looked at the little boy who asked for the hand of her little girl.

"Look at you..already staking a claim for my daughter, did you know Hermione's father did not asked me for another year to go out with him?" she said adoringly 

"Darling that's hardly a comparison" Hector said to his wife "We were at the right age at that time"

"Yes.. " Loretta admitted "but you have to applaud the young Malfoy for knowing what he wants and getting what he wants" 

"Loretta.. This is Hermione were talking about.." Hector reminded 

"Mr and Mrs Dagworth-Granger, I would like to be formally betrothed to your daughter" Draco suddenly inserted.

The four adults whipped their heads to looked at the young boy.

Hector looked at the boy incredulously while Loretta just smiled. 

"Oh Draco, you and Hermione are far too young to talk about marriage.. " Loretta said to the two young children in the room. 

"but maman.. What about my neckwace?" Hermione frowned not liking the idea of being parted from her necklace 

"Hermione you need to give it back.. " 

"but Draco gave it to me! " Hermione protested as she looked at her mother. 

"yes I gave it to her!" Draco insisted.

"Oh Draco this is a family heirloom, you cannot just give it back on a whim" Loretta said 

"but.. " Draco tries to protest but he was beaten to it by his father.

"No that's fine, my son gave it to your daughter" Abraxas said.

"But this was your mother's necklace" Loretta said shocked at the Malfoy patriarch. 

"and now it was handed to my youngest son who decided to give it your daughter" Abraxas said 

"Even though he initially intended it to be a betrothal gift for your daughter, how about consider it as a gift for our family's friendship through our children" Abraxas added with finality 

He looked at the young girl who if his son wants to his future daughter in law and smiled "You can have the necklace Hermione"

Hermione jump at Abraxas Malfoy and hugged him in joy "Yey! Thank you Mr. Mafoy!" 

Abraxas smiled genuinely at the little girl. He realized how different it would be if they have their own daughter.

Hector and Loretta couldn't stomach the idea of breaking Hermione's happiness so they just remained silent as they let their daughter gush at the necklace even if there is uncertain attachments to the necklace.

Later that night, when the Dagworth-Grangers were gone and both his sons is asleep, Abraxas was left alone at his study to contemplate about their day. He smiled recollecting what his son Draco had almost done. 

His youngest son, his introverted youngest son almost got himself betrothed to the only daughter of the well known Dagworth-Granger family.

Abraxas could only admit it to himself but he was planning to do it in the long run. Not with Draco of course but with his heir Lucius but since he saw how in his son's eyes how interested he was at the young girl perhaps letting Draco get close to the young Hermione isn't such a bad idea.


End file.
